


Occupational Hazard

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Avengers Adventures [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet,  covert,  kept in shadows.  Let's hope no one ever knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this fic jumps straight into it. Thank you for reading! Please comment or kudos if you enjoy it.

Loki gives a soft sound, nipping a tad harder than he meant too. Occupational hazard when you toyed with his hair. He laves his tongue over one flat nipple, pulling and sucking on the flesh. He moves slowly lower until he is at the band of the others jeans. Tugging them with his teeth before twisting his head to pull the button through the loop. He flicks his tongue out, lifting the zipper so his teeth can pull it down. His long fingers coax Tony's hips to lift as he tugs down jeans in a smooth move.   
Loki moans as the scent of Tony's arousal hits him. He runs his lips over the outline of the thick length pressing against the fabric of his boxers, the touch almost one of worship. His tongue presses to the blunt head as he tastes the precome in his shorts.   
As if it weren’t enough, Tony Threads his fingers into Loki’s hair. His nails intentionally scraping his scalp. The God shudders visibly, head tipping into the scandalized tough. They had to be quick, Tony had made it rather clear if the other Avengers caught them, they'd be done for. Loki whimpered, the sound one of desperation. "pl-" he began to speak, to beg, before Tony silenced him with a sharp slap against his high cheek bone. He shook his head at the god, no speaking. That was the number one rule.   
The second rule, was that you never acknowledged this outside of when it was happening, if caught it would ruin Tonys career and force Loki back to the cells in the belly of Asgard.   
The third rule, never more than twice a month. They did all they could to avoid suspicion.   
Tony finally caved, lifting his hips again to let Loki free the thickness that was his length. The god moans breathlessly, licking his lips before descending on the heated flesh in his hand. His lips wrap taught around his lovers cock, slowly he pumps the shaft that he has yet to swallow down. The fingers in his hair encouraged him, tugging and guiding an already expert pace. The slid end flesh between his lips and over his tongue had his own cock throbbing, begging to be freed from the constraint of slacks. His hands grip Tonys thighs, bracing himself as he descended further, deep throating the massive length. He gagged around him, pulling back momentarily to regain his composure. He only ever let himself show this side with Tony.   
Bobbing greedily Loki found a pleasing pace that was soon interrupted by Tony pulling him off with a lewd pop. Saliva trailed from his lips and chin to the glistening head of his cock. The god panted, watching the mechanic through heavily lidded eyes.   
A single gesture. A flick of the wrist and loki was standing, obedient as Odin had only ever hoped as Tony undressed him. Loki turned then, bending over the workbench as the mechanic pulled a hidden bottle of lubricant from a drawer in his desk. The snap of the lid opening- then again when closing- made his cock twitch visibly as he was spread out for Tony. Again, the urge to beg, to plead for pleasure that only Tony could give, had overwhelmed him. Loki bit his tongue until he could taste the coppery tang of blood.   
Tony teased the god, embracing the excessive feeling of dominance that came from having a deity bend to his will with the promise of pleasure. Talented fingers, slicked with unscented lubricant, drag over the rosy pucker of the gods entrance before pressing in. He moans gutturally at the sudden heat around his fingers, his cock twitched and made a mess of dripping precome. He pumped his hand lazily, mindful to avoid the gods pleasure center, his prostate. That would come later .   
Loki whined, rocking back to take his fingers as deep as he could get them, the need to speak was overwhelming. "please Tony..." he begged before yelping as his speech was rewarded with a painful spanking. Rule number one. Right.   
Tony withdrew his fingers, slicking his cock and lining up he forced his way in with a grunt. He exhaled harshly with his pleasure, a groan leaving him as he pulled back slowly. His fingers curl around the slim, pale hips as he dragged the broken man back onto his cock with hard tugs. He took great pleasure in bruising him. Tony thoroughly enjoyed leaving Loki feeling broken and weak despite his age and what he was. It kept him in his place   
The god bit his lower lip hard, reaching down to stroke his own length in tandem with Tonys rough thrusts. He moaned, ragged and muffled as he was fucked. The mechanic had found the perfect angle to hit his prostate with every pass and he wasn't much longer from orgasm. His long fingers curled around his shaft, tugging and stroking at the hardened flesh of his cock. His face twisted, a mask of pleasure amongst aquiline features.   
The slap of skin was all that could be heard among their moans and grunts. Quick. They always had to be quick. It wouldn't do to be caught. The way Loki had moaned, had cried out at times when they knew the tower was empty had almost made being caught worth it.   
Now was one of those times, Jarvis chimed in to alert Tony that the last avenger had left for the day. He fisted his hand in Lokis inky black curls, yanking hard to make the god arch and bend until he'd break. "scream for me." He whispered against the shell of his ear, smirking when he felt a shiver shake the thin god. One hard thrust and loki cried out, then another and again he moaned. The sounds leaving the ancient male had a new surge of arousal pulsing through Tony.   
"Yes! Please! Just like that! " the god begged, breaking the rule for a third time, though this time round he wasn't punished. Instead Tony moaned in return, desperate for his release now as he felt lokis hips jerking and his muscles tighten and clenching around his cock.   
" Fuck.. " he breathes the curse as he comes, pumping his seed into the god as a mark of ownership over his plaything. His nails dent the soft skin, leaving crescent moon marks. He bends, the only affection offered to Loki, and presses a few gentle kisses to the gods jaw and neck before pulling out and closing his up his pants. He watched the god straighten his clothing and smooth down his hair until the only evidence of their time was the flush on his cheeks. He even cleaned up their mess with a snap of fiery green magic.   
Momentarily they locked eyes, emerald and brown before loki turned and left the basement workshop. Tony didn't know where he went after, sometimes he wished he would stay, sometimes he wished he could take his time and hold the god, take him properly on a bed.   
It wouldn't happen, not after what the world thought of Loki. Iron man had a job to do, an image to uphold. This was just business, keeping loki in line. With a sigh he sat heavily in a chair and returned to tinkering. He shoved aside the thoughts of a relationship, locking them away. Until next time.


End file.
